


La cita.

by Mckie



Series: Carmilla Kiss Cam AU [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grossly sappy, Kiss Cam AU, POV Carmilla, Sap Carmilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckie/pseuds/Mckie
Summary: Primer cita de Laura y Carmilla. ¿Hay algo más que decir?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre una disculpa por la espera, espero que el capítulo valga la pena. :)
> 
> Seguramente este será el último capítulo de esta historia. :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
>  
> 
> Mckie.

Es viernes por fin y no puedes evitar que tu cuerpo tiemble en anticipación a lo que va a pasar esta noche. 

 

Después del feliz ‘accidente’ que tuviste hace tres semanas en dónde pudiste conocer a Laura, en unas horas más podrás volver a verla; la diferencia es que ésta será una cita que en realidad ha sido planeada. No obstante, en todos esos días han intercambiado mensajes. Algunos breves de buenos días; muchos otros más inquisitivos, principalmente por parte de Laura; otros más de coqueteo, obviamente de tu parte. Pero nunca, en ningún día de ellos, ha faltado un mensaje de buenas noches; los mismos que siempre te dejan una sonrisa en los labios antes de dormir. 

 

Sin olvidar mencionar las, no tan esporádicas, veces que has podido soñar con esa cautivadora sonrisa y el recuerdo del dulce sabor uva de esos labios.

 

Y ahora estás aquí, siete cambios de ropa después intentando encontrar el vestuario correcto para utilizar en esta cita. Tu cita con Laura. 

 

Tu celular suena avisando que ha llegado un mensaje, no hace falta que veas de quién se trata porque desde el segundo día has personalizado los sonidos para las llamadas y mensajes provenientes de la rubia; por ello en el momento en el que sonido se hace presente, no puedes evitar la curva que hacen tus labios en reacción. 

 

_Cupcake: ¡Hey, Carm! Sólo quería preguntar si necesito vestir de algún modo en específico para nuestra primera cita. Ya sé que quieres que sea una sorpresa pero no quiero ir mal vestida._

 

La sonrisa en tu rostro se hace más amplia cuando les las palabras ‘nuestra primera cita’ es como si la rubia de antemano estuviera contando con que habrá más citas entre ustedes, como si el futuro entre ustedes pudiera ser escrito más allá de esta sola ocasión. Aunque por otro lado eso te hace sentir aún más ansiosa, sientes que no puedes echar a perder esta oportunidad con Laura. 

 

Desde que la pequeña rubia aceptó salir contigo no has hecho otra cosa que pensar y planear a dónde debes llevarla; has pasado tantos días formando escenas en tu mente de lo que sucederá cuando se vean nuevamente. ¿Serás capaz de aguantarte las ganas de besarla en el instante en que la tengas frente a ti? No lo crees. 

 

Es tonto, lo sabes. Bajo ninguna circunstanciate has sentido tan nerviosa por tan sólo ver y estar con una mujer. No es así como ha sido la vida para Carmilla Karnstein. Generalmente son ellas las que te abordan y si una de ellas es lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar tu atención le has dejado compartir parte de tu tiempo con ella por más de una noche. 

 

Pero esto es completamente diferente, no quieres sólo pasar una noche con Laura; quieres intentar conocerle bien, en todo sentido, quieres más días con ella, quieres cortejarla y no sabes por qué pero hay algo en tu interior que te dice que puedes llegar a tener sentimientos por ella; algo que jamás en tu vida has anhelado tanto como ahora. 

 

Si alguna vez llegaste a pensar en dar un paso más con Ell, sabes que el destino se encargó por su cuenta de demostrarte que no era la decisión correcta. 

 

Sigues en tu mundo hasta quetu celular se vuelve loco recibiendo varios mensajes al mismo tiempo. 

 

_Cupcake:_

_¿Carm? Sigue en pie lo de nuestra cita hoy ¿Cierto?._

 

_Cupcake:_

_No es que haya algún problema si ya no quieres salir conmigo, sólo tienes que decirlo; tampoco quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, podemos seguir conociéndonos por mensajes._

 

_Cupcake:_

_A menos que quieras que te deje en paz y no quieras que te vuelva a molestar :(_

 

Te das cuenta que han pasado ya varios minutos en los que no has contestado el primer mensaje de Laura y ante la espera, la rubia se ha impacientado y creado ideas. Aún con el pavor de haber hecho pensar al pequeño cupcake que no estás interesada, no puedes evitar soltar una risita al ver que Laura divaga hasta en sus mensajes escritos. No es la primera vez que lo hace, pero en cada ocasión lo has encontrado realmente adorable. ¡Ugh! Qué te ha hecho esta mujer. 

 

_Carm:_

_Buttercup, calma. Nada ha cambiado, nuestra cita sigue en pie. No es necesario que vistas nada en específico pero creo que hace un poco de frío así que quizá sea una buena idea algún suéter ligero._

 

_Carm:_

_¿Cómo es que tus dedos pueden moverse tan rápido?_

 

_Carm:_

_Espero que escribir no sea tu única habilidad para usarlos ;)_

 

Una amplia sonrisa sigue en tu rostro porque te puedes imaginar por completo a una apenada Laura con mejillas rojizas ante tu último mensaje. 

 

Dejas tu móvil encima de tu mesita de noche y regresas a tu lugar frente al espejo para volver a revisar tu ropa. 

 

El sonido hace eco nuevamente en la habitación, más rápido de lo que esperabas; por lo general, a Laura le toma un poco más de tiempo responder los mensajes de flirteo. No es así en esta ocasión. 

 

_Cupcake:_

_Pues quizás puedas comprobarlo esta noche ;)_

 

Lees el mensaje varias veces para saber si es cierto que Laura te ha escrito eso, es la primera vez que la rubia toma una actitud tan retadora y agresiva ante tus avances. Tu boca, que está tan abierta como puede, se siente totalmente seca en respuesta a la serie de imágenes que en sólo seis palabras Laura ha implantado en tu cabeza. 

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza para no pensar de más intentas saber qué más puedes responder; pero ninguna de las opciones parece ser la adecuada para no parecer una adolescente que no puede controlar sus hormonas. Por eso es mejor evitar el tema por ahora. Por ahora. 

 

_Carm:_

_Estoy por salir de casa. Te veo en unos minutos Cupcake._

 

Tus manos temblando escriben el mensaje y te ves por última vez en el espejo antes de tomar tus cosas y las llaves de tu automóvil para salir de tu apartamento. 

 

Ataviada en un pegado par de negros pantalones de cuero, una blanca camiseta lisa, tus botas de la suerte y tu chamarra de jean para complementar el atuendo caminas hasta el estacionamiento. 

 

Es hasta que llegas a tu automóvil que te das cuenta que ambas llantas delanteras del vehículo han sido pinchadas y se encuentra completamente desinfladas. ¡Pero qué demonios! 

 

De inmediato sacas tu celular y buscas el contacto que crees que te puede salvar de esto. 

 

“Kitty.”

 

“William, necesito tomar prestado tu auto.”

 

“¿Qué pasa con el tuyo?”

 

“Alguien pinchó las llantas delanteras, no hay manera que pueda moverlo o arreglarlo en este momento.”

 

“¿Y por qué simplemente no tomas tu motocicleta?”

 

¡Argh! Por qué demonios tu hermano no puede simplemente acceder sin hacer tantas preguntas. Estúpido hermano gemelo.

 

“Tengo una cita.”

 

“Pensé que habías terminado con Ell.”

 

“Así es.”

 

“¿Y llevar tu motocicleta no es una opción porque…?”

 

“No, no es opción. El clima es algo fresco y no quiero incomodar a Laura.”

 

“Laura ¿Uh? Espera, Carmilla Karnstein ¿Preocupada por la comodidad de su acompañante? Eso es nuevo en ti.”

 

“Cállate, Willy-boy.” 

 

“¿O es sólo que necesitas tener el asiento trasero?”

 

¡Con un demonio! Casi puedes ver las cejas de tu hermano levantándose y descendiendo de manera sugestiva. Nunca entenderás porqué tuvieron que haber dos espermatozoides fecundando a tu madre al mismo tiempo. 

 

“¡¿Vas a prestarme tu auto o no?!”

 

“Tranquila, Kitty. Por mucho que quisiera auxiliarte en tu intento por impresionar a esta nueva conquista, no puedo; yo también tengo vida ¿Sabes? Voy a llevar a Natalie a un concierto y da por sentado que yo sí hare uso de mi asiento trasero porque la roomie de Nat pidió el apartamento para ella.”

 

“En primer lugar, no es una ‘conquista’. En segundo, ¡Ugh! No necesito escuchar los detalles de tu lamentable vida sexual.”

 

Puedes escuchar la risa de William explotar del otro lado de la línea y piensas en por qué diantres sentiste la necesidad de especificar que Laura no es simplemente una más de tus conquistas. 

 

“Como sea, Kitty; pero es seguro que esta noche tendré más suerte que tú. Nat está aquí. Diviértete en tu cita.” Dice tu hermano antes de colgar la llamada sin darte la oportunidad de contestar algo. 

 

¡Mierda!

 

Miras tu celular y decides escribir a Laura para hacerle saber que te va a tomar un poco más de tiempo en llegar a su dormitorio. 

 

_Carm:_

_Problemas con el auto, tardaré unos minutos en llegar._

 

Laura contesta de inmediato.

 

Cupcake: 

Claro. No te preocupes :)

 

Contemplas la idea de llamar un Uber para llegar a tu destino, pero realmente quieres estar a solas con Laura, no es que tengas planeado hacer algo más en el automóvil como el estúpido de tu hermano ha insinuado; pero tener a alguien extra con ustedes no es lo que has planeado; y has pasado demasiado tiempo determinando todos los aspectos de esta cita para que todo salga perfecto que no quieres que nada lo arruine. 

 

Das un gran suspiro, la única alternativa que tienes ahora es tomar tu motocicleta, de alguna manera vas a hacer esto funcionar. 

 

Después de regresar a tu apartamento para tomar tu casco y el extra que tienes guardado regresas hasta el estacionamiento para hacer tu camino. 

 

Es imposible que digan que el uso de motocicletas es mejor en el tráfico, hay una larga línea en la calle que intentas esquivar pero eso hace que tu trayecto sea más lento del deseado. Te toma casiveinte minutos más de lo planeado llegar hasta el edificio de Laura. 

 

Esperas que la pequeña parada, planeada de antemano, que hiciste en el camino pueda, de alguna manera, remediar tu tardanza y la espera a la que la rubia ha sido sometida. 

 

Cuando estás fuera del dormitorio 307 sientes tus manos sudando de anticipación, tratas de limpiarlas contra tus pantalones antes de llamar a la puerta y poner tus manos detrás de tu espalda sosteniendo tu casco y tu compra.

 

“¡Hey!” Dice Laura en cuanto abre la puerta casi un segundo después. 

 

“¡Hey, Cupcake! Lamento la espera, mi auto está pinchado y el tráfico en la ciudad es insoportable.”

 

“No te preocupes, Carm. Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. ¿Quieres pasar o prefieres que ya nos vayamos?”

 

Te tomas tu tiempo en deleitarte con la visión frente a tus ojos, Laura está vistiendo un extraño vestido a cuadros de lana que llega a media pantorrilla pero te preguntas cómo es que logra hacer que esa prenda se vea tan bien en ella. Demonios, sabes que la rubia llamaría tu atención así estuviera vistiendo nada. Es decir, no nada, si no… ¡No es el momento, Carmilla!. 

 

“Uhm, tuve que traer mi motocicleta, así que…”

 

Laura mira su atuendo entendiendo lo que quieres decir. 

 

“¡Oh! Okay, pasa. Voy cambiarme entonces.”

 

“Lo siento.”

 

“Carm, no te preocupes; de verdad, no es tu culpa. Dame un par de minutos para cambiarme y podemos irnos.”

 

Laura abre por completo la puerta y te dice que puedes tomar asiento en la pequeña cama de la derecha mientras te ofrece algo de tomar; a lo que declinas y ella sigue su camino hacia su closet para tomar algunas prendas y entrar al baño a cambiarse. 

 

Miras a tu alrededor, la habitación no es tan grande pero se siente acogedora. Hay un pequeño escritorio en la esquina con una laptop abierta en la que puedes ver un pequeño ensayo a medio escribir ‘Silas y el misterioso caso de las desapariciones’. A los lados hay unas repisas llenas por una enorme cantidad de cajas de DVD’s; al parecer la rubia tiene una obsesión con las series protagonizadas por mujeres y ciencia ficción. ¿Quién en ésta época sigue consumiendo DVD’s?

 

Hay un libro abierto en la esquina de la cama y te acercas a leer la página que está abierta. Fanática de Harry Potter, no te sorprende en nada. Sigues caminando por el dormitorio hasta que tus pies tropiezan con algo en suelo. 

 

Tu vista logra encontrar la razón y parece ser un pequeño pedazo de tela de color rojo; poniendo tu casco encima de la cama para recogerlo. 

 

Cuando está entre tus dedos el trapo se desenvuelve por completo y puedes ver de qué se trata en realidad, es una diminuta prenda de ropa; pero no cualquier prenda. Es ropa interior, ropa interior de encaje, ropa interior de encaje de color rojo. La ropa interior de encaje roja de Laura. ¡Oh, dios!

 

La prenda debe haberse caído del closet cuando Laura estaba tomando su ropa para cambiarse, pero aún así es inevitable pensar en lo obvio. Sí, las imágenes están de regreso a tu mente. ¡Gracias, Cupcake!. 

 

Tragas fuertemente como si con eso las ideas implantadas en tu cerebro se pudieran lavar y la mano en tu espalda alrededor de compra se aferra sin pensarlo.

 

Estás intentando salir del shock cuando Laura abre la puerta del baño y tú te congelas por completo. ¡Genial! La rubia te ha sorprendido con su ropa interior en sus manos y estás segura que tu cara debe estar de la misma tonalidad que su ropa interior, pequeña ropa interior como la que debe estar usando en este momento… ¡Para pervertida! 

 

Laura toma la prenda de un sólo movimiento dejándote con la mano vacía y el color en su rostro no es tan diferente al tuyo. 

 

“Uhm. Lo siento, yo… tropecé con ella y debió caerse del closet y yo solo estaba levantándola, no sabía lo que era. Lo siento.” Mascullas no queriendo ver a la rubia a los ojos.

 

“Carm, deja de disculparte. Olvídalo ¿Sí?” Dice Laura tocando el antebrazo de la mano que tienes detrás tuyo.

 

Es cuando te das cuenta que no has entregado tu compra a Laura y pensando en que puedes compensar lo mal que ha salido todo hasta el momento, llevas al frente el los tres girasoles envueltos en un transparente papel celofán que has comprado para ella. 

 

El rostro gesto en el rostro de Laura se vuelve cálido aunque la risa que suelta no es la respuesta que habías esperado. Cuando miras las flores en tu mano te das cuenta que por la fuerza que aplicaste ante la sorpresa de tener su ropa interior en tus manos fue demasiada, tanta que las flores están maltratadas y dos de ellas están rotas. 

 

¡Arrrggggh! ¡Malditas flores del del inferno!

 

Laura toma las abatidas flores entre sus manos y se acerca para darte un beso en la mejilla. Lo que te hace sonreír y pensar que después de todo tu gesto no ha sido mala idea. 

 

Pensamiento que dura por sólo unos segundos porque de inmediato la rubia comienza a estornudar sin parar. 

 

Laura, mira las flores algo apenada. 

 

“Son hermosas, Carm; pero soy alérgica al polen.”

 

¡Perfecto! Esto no puede salir peor. 

 

“Lo siento, Cupcake.” Le dices a Laura mirando al suelo, esperando no encontrar ninguna prenda íntima. 

 

“Carm, en serio, deja de disculparte. Esto no es tu culpa. Mira, voy a ponerlas en un vaso con agua en la ventana y así puedo verlas cuando despierte, son realmente bellas. ¿Okay?” Explica Laura entre estornudos. 

 

Tú caminas hacia ella para retirar las flores de su mano mientras caminas hacia la casi inexistente cocina y tomas un vaso que llenas con agua; pones las flores en el filo de la ventana por fuera de ésta y así evitar que la rubia tenga otro ataque de alergia. 

 

“Bien, estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?” 

 

Es la primera vez en que reparas en lo que está vistiendo ahora Laura. Oscuros jeans que abrazan sus curvas de una manera espectacular, una blusa de color azul marino con puntos y ¿moños?; y un simple suéter del mismo color, es todo lo que se necesita para que el pequeño cupcake se vea más que hermosa. 

 

¡Detén tu propia ropa interior, Karnstein! Ni siquiera ha empezado la cita. 

 

Y entre todo lo que puedes apreciar de la mujer que está frente a ti, es la enorme sonrisa en su rostro lo que mejor le sienta; y quizás, sólo quizás, no todo esté arruinado. 

 

“Claro, Cupcake.”

 

Llevando tu casco en una de tus manos caminas junto a Laura mientras bajan las escaleras del edificio, es a medio camino cuando la rubia desliza su mano entre la tuya libre para tomarla, entrelazando sus dedos. Sí, tal vez aún puedas brindarle una primer cita perfecta. 

 

Cuando llegan frente a tu motocicleta Laura da pequeños saltos sobre la punta de sus pies realmente emocionada. 

 

“¿Has andado en moto alguna vez?” Preguntas cuando desafortunadamente tienes que soltar su mano para tomar el otro casco y dárselo. 

 

La rubia muerde su labio inferior y no puedes evitar recordar en lo suave que éstos son y lo mucho que te gustaría volver a probarlos. 

 

“¡Nunca! Mi papá es algo sobreprotector y dice que las motocicletas son trampas mortales.” Acepta Laura algo nerviosa, pero sin perder el entusiasmo que irradia. 

 

“Claro, aunque tiene sentido después de que lograste caer de cabeza dentro de un bote de basura.” Dices bromeando.

 

“¡Sólo fue una vez! Fue cuando era muy niña y en mi defensa, era un gran bote de basura comparado con mi tamaño.”

 

“No es que eso haya cambiado mucho, cutie.” Tu sonrisa se vuelve más grande.

 

“¡Hey! Tú no eres mucho más alta que yo.” Responde Laura pronunciando su labio inferior. 

 

¡Ugh! Estúpido y adorable cupcake. 

 

“Al menos yo puedo caminar al lado de los botes de basura sin caerme en ellos.” Arremetes divertida a lo que Laura responde con un pequeño golpe en tu antebrazo. 

 

“Vamos, Cupcake, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de perder nuestra reservación.”

 

“¿Reservación? Uhm. Suena algo lujoso ¿Estoy bien vestida? ¿Debería cambiarme de nuevo? No quiero sentirme fuera de lugar.” Dice Laura nerviosamente.

 

“Respira, buttercup. Te ves realmente bien, siento no haberlo dicho antes.”

 

Las mejillas de Laura se pintan de rojo nuevamente y su mirada se torna tímida, justo cuando creías que no podía verse más hermosa. 

 

Tomas el casco de entre sus manos y se lo pones para asegurarte que lo tenga correctamente evitando el tema para no avergonzarla más, piensas que ha tenido suficiente por el momento. 

 

Montas la motocicleta y extiendes una mano para ayudar a Laura a subir detrás de ti. Con todo lo que ha pasado es la primera vez en la noche que puedes percibir el olor de la rubia invadir todos tus sentidos; su cuerpo aferrándose al tuyo te hace electricidad recorrer todo tu cuerpo; sus manos en tu cintura colándose por debajo de tu chamarra y la manera en la que su pulgar comienza a hacer círculos por encima de tu abdomen es suficiente para hacerte temblar. 

 

Esperas que puedas enfocar tu atención fuera de las sensaciones que tener a Laura invadiendo tu espacio personal te provoca y ponerla en el camino. 

 

Cuando arrancas Laura pone más empeño en su agarre a tu cuerpo pero eso hace que afortunadamente el jugueteo de sus pulgares se detenga y puedas poner tu interés en manejar. 

 

“¡Wow!” 

 

Es lo primero que dice Laura cuando se quita el casco después de bajar de tu vehículo.

 

“¿Fue tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí?” Bromeas. 

 

“Eres increíble.” Dice Laura entre risas. 

 

“Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tu primera vez, Cupcake.” Rematas con un guiño obtenido una cálida risa de la rubia. Y por todos los seres en cielo juras que es el mejor sonido que has escuchado en tu vida, darías lo que fuera por repetirlo tantas veces como esté en tus manos. 

 

Laura toma tu mano nuevamente cuando caminan hacia el restaurante y se siente tan natural. 

 

Cuando llegan a la entrada abres la puerta para que pase primero y Laura sonríe ante el gesto; estás tan distraída en su reacción que no observas al grupo de personas que está abandonando el establecimiento hasta que una de ellas choca contigo. 

 

“¡Carmilla!” Grita una platinada rubia.

 

No la rubia que deseas que grite tu nombre esta noche. 

 

“Elsie.” Dices en un murmuro. 

 

“Me quedé esperando tu llamada.” La rubia arrastra las palabras, parece demasiado intoxicada de alcohol. 

 

“He estado algo ocupada.” Dices apenada mirando a Laura que está observando curiosa la escena. 

 

“Con más razón deberías haberme llamado, podría haber ayudado a aliviar la tensión.” Elsie camina hacia ti acariciando tu brazo con el dorso de arriba a abajo de su mano de manera sugestiva. 

 

Tú te retiras de inmediato ante el contacto. 

 

“No lo creo.” Dices dando un paso a un lado para ponerte cerca de Laura. 

 

Elsie barre su mirada por la pequeña figura de Laura y con un gesto de desagrado gira los ojos. 

 

“Cuando te aburras de tu nuevo juguete, llámame.” Concluye Elsie haciendo un gesto con la mano y continuando su camino. 

 

“Laura, lo siento, yo…”

 

“Carm, está bien; no espero que no hayas salido con nadie más, no es como que seamos exclusivas.” Laura exclama con una breve sonrisa; aunque puedes notar su incomodidad y algo de decepción en su voz.

 

“No he salido con nadie, no desde… no desde el partido.” Admites tímidamente y Laura sonríe nuevamente tomando tu mano para retomar el camino hasta el lobby del restaurante. 

 

“Sólo para que lo sepas, yo tampoco.” Dice Laura chocando su hombro con el tuyo para reconfortarte. Lo logra, hay una sonrisa en tu rostro también. 

 

“Reservación a nombre de Karnstein.” 

 

El anfitrión comienza a buscar tu nombre en la lista. 

 

“Lo siento, Miss Karnstein pero su reservación ha sido cancelada.” Dice el hombre seriamente. 

 

“¡¿Qué?! Pero si he hecho esa reservación desde hace días.” Respondes al encargado. 

 

“Así es, pero su reservación está marcada para las nueve de la noche.” 

 

“Y tiene una tolerancia de quince minutos, eso lo revisé bien cuando llamé.”

 

“Tiene razón; lamentablemente, esos quince minutos han terminado.” El hombre señala con un dedo el reloj colgado en la pared. 

 

9:16 Marca la hora en el inútil aparato del demonio. 

 

“¡Es sólo un minuto!”

 

“Lo sentimos, Miss Karnstein; pero siendo viernes tenemos la lista de espera llena y nuestras normas están establecidas. Si el comensal no llega a tiempo, no hay nada que podamos hacer.” Dice el hombre desestimando cada pequeño gesto que haces por reclamar su postura. 

 

“Está bien, Carm, podemos ir a otro lugar.” Laura tiene que abrazarte por la cintura para sacarte del lugar antes que golpees al presuntuoso individuo. 

 

¡Un minuto! Un sólo minuto se interpuesto nuevamente entre tus elaborados planes para la cita perfecta. Reparas en que esos sesenta segundos pudieron haber sido evitados si Elsie se hubiera ahorrado sus idioteces. 

 

“Lo lamento, Laura.” Muerdes las palabras mirando al suelo avergonzada. 

 

“Hey, está bien.” Dice Laura tomando tu mentón para que la mires a los ojos. “Carm, no importa, de verdad dónde vayamos; sólo quería verte nuevamente y pasar tiempo contigo.” Continúa la rubia y puedes ver toda la sinceridad en su mirada. 

 

Renovada por el gesto de Laura, la tomas de la mano para comenzar a caminar con prisa. Laura tiene que apresurar su paso para imitar tu energía pero no pone resistencia alguna. 

 

“¡Carm! ¿A dónde vamos?” 

 

“Tengo una idea. ¿Confías en mí?” Preguntas a Laura deteniendo tu paso para mirarla de frente. 

 

La rubia vuelve a morder su labio inferior una vez más y asiente sin decir nada más. 

 

Después de unos minutos caminando logran llegar a su destino. 

 

“¿Qué es esto?” Cuestiona Laura cuando ve el pequeño camión de comida. 

 

“¡Oh, sólo las mejores costillas del mundo!” Dices con una amplia sonrisa. 

 

La cara de Laura no es nada esperanzadora aunque sigue sonriendo hay algo en ella que te indica que nuevamente te has encargado echar a perder esta cita. 

 

“Ahm, creo que debí mencionarte que soy pescetariana.” Admite Laura avergonzada. 

 

Quieres gritar, lo único que quieres es sacar toda la frustración que sientes en este momento. ¡Esto es la gota que colmó el vaso! Definitivamente esto no era lo que tenías planeado para esta noche, nada de lo que esperabas que pasara está funcionando y por supuesto, lo que más te enoja es que precisamente la primera vez que pones algo de empeño por hacer algo por la única mujer que te estimulado a hacerlo todo salga mal. 

 

Piensas que si el destino se había encargado de decirte que Ell no era la persona para ti, en esta ocasión, no hay otra forma de leer todas las señales que no sea que no te mereces la oportunidad con Laura. 

 

Ella no es para ti. 

 

Laura se acerca lentamente, como midiendo la forma correcta de aproximarse. 

 

“Carm…”

 

“Está bien, Laura. Creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu dormitorio.” Dices derrotada. 

 

La rubia suspira en la misma manera y asiente modestamente. 

 

Unos metros adelante Laura se abraza frotando sus manos sobre sus antebrazos en señal del frío clima que se siente, el frío que iguala la distancia que hay entre ustedes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, te quitas la chamarra y la pones sobre sus hombros. La rubia te mira preocupada pero tú niegas con la cabeza para hacerle saber que está bien y ella no pone resistencia aceptando vestir la prenda por completo. 

 

El regreso al edificio de Laura es en silencio; ninguna de las dos hace algún intento por hacer plática alguna y aunque está a tu lado; y luego detrás tuyo afianzándose a tu cuerpo; claramente los sucesos han arruinado el ánimo entre ustedes. 

 

Laura te entrega el casco en cuanto se baja de la motocicleta. 

 

“Gracias por la noche, Carm.” La rubia te brinda una pequeña sonrisa. 

 

Tú comienzas a reírte por lo irónico que suena ¡De qué te pueda estar agradecida Laura! Toda la cita fue un desastre. 

 

La pequeña rubia te mira desconcertada por tu reacción y tú bajas del vehículo quitándote tu propio casco para terminar de una vez por todas esto. 

 

“Laura, no tienes que ser gentil conmigo. Está claro que todo fue en vano; no llegué a tiempo, te hice cambiar de ropa, te regalé algo que te provoca alergia, nos encontramos a alguien que te hizo sentir incómoda, ni siquiera pudimos cenar algo y encima te llevé a un lugar sin considerar tus gustos. Nada salió bien…”

 

Tu explicación es cortada cuando la rubia te toma por el cuello de tu camiseta enroscando sus manos en la tela para atraerte hacia ella y colisionar sus labios con los tuyos. 

 

Colisionan como si lo hicieran dos galaxias y la explosión te hace olvidar todo lo que no sea la manera en la que esos delicados y dulces labios rosas se mueven al mismo ritmo que los tuyos. Tus manos se aferran a la cintura de la rubia cuando al morder su labio inferior ¡Por fin! Después de esperar toda la noche poder hacerlo; o mejor dicho, todos los días después del partido; Laura suelta un pequeño sonido de placer que te debilita las rodillas. 

 

Laura es la primera en separarse cuando sus pulmones colapsan por la falta de aire en ellos. 

 

“He querido hacer eso toda la noche.” Dice la rubia respirando laboriosamente. 

 

“¿En verdad?” 

 

El cupcake asiente aún con su frente rozando la tuya y tú no haces otra cosa que sonreír ante la admisión. 

 

“Yo también, Cupcake. Lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como lo tenía planeado.”

 

“Carm, eso ha sido así desde que nos conocimos. Tú fuiste a ese partido esperando una cita con otra persona, yo fui pensando en pasar un buen rato con mis amigos; ninguna de las dos contaba con ese beso; pero creo que eso es lo maravilloso, la vida no siempre es lo que esperas, pero no lo veo como algo malo. Aunque no lo creas ese inesperado beso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y no me arrepiento, ni del beso, ni de esta desastrosa cita.” Dice Laura con una pequeña risita y tomando tu rostro entre sus manos. 

 

“Puedo hacerlo mejor.” Le dices poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. 

 

“¿El beso o la cita?” Pregunta Laura con una sonrisa en los labios. 

 

“Ambos.” Aclaras acercándote nuevamente a Laura para besarla. 

 

“¿Quieres subir?” Pregunta la pequeña rubia entre besos. 

 

“¿Impaciente, Cupcake?” 

 

“¡Carm! No me refería a eso. Quiero decir que podemos ver una película y ordenar una pizza.”

 

“Uhm.” Miras pensativa a la rubia que por un momento su rostro te dice que pierde la esperanza de que aceptes. 

 

“Es decir, quiero hacerlo, Cupcake; pero temo que, por como han pasado las cosas esta noche, la pizza termine quemándose.” Le dices con una complacida sonrisa. 

 

Laura se ríe y ¡Mierda! Sí, definitivamente tu sonido favorito. 

 

“O terminará llegando sin queso.” Proclama Laura entre risas y volviéndote a besar. 

 

Sonido favorito, sabor favorito. No necesitas más. 

 

“Vamos, podemos al menos estar juntas.” Dice Laura entrelazando su brazo con el suyo y arrastrándote dentro del edificio. 

 

A mitad del camino Laura mete sus manos en tu chamarra. 

 

“¡Carm! ¿Qué es esto?” Cuestiona la rubia mostrando una pequeña bolsa de papel que saca de uno de los bolsillos de tu chamarra. 

 

“Mmm. Fue algo que compré esta tarde al salir de clases.”

 

Laura abre la bolsa para ver el interior y su cara se ilumina. 

 

“¡Un brownie!” Dice la emocionada rubia que no tarda en morder el pastelillo. 

 

“¡Oh, por dios! ¡Es delicioso!” 

 

Y ¡Oh, por dios! El sonido de éxtasis que emana de la garganta de Laura es aún más delicioso.

 

“Es un brownie de masa de galleta. Lo venden en una pequeña pastelería cerca de mi apartamento.” Especificas. 

 

“¡Debes llevarme ahí en nuestra próxima cita!” Exclama Laura con la ilusión de un niño que le acaban de decir que visitará Disneylandia. 

 

“Lo prometo, Cupcake.” 

 

Lo prometes, como prometes que desde ese día y en adelante no hay nada que no harías por hacer feliz al pequeño cupcake a tu lado. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
